This invention relates to a camera control device which allows simultaneous photographing operations of an electronic still camera (hereinafter referred to as "ES camera") and a master camera in synchronism with light emission of a strobo device.
To take professional and commercial photographs at studios, interchangeable lens type, large-size cameras with 120 mm or 220 mm roll films or sheet films are generally used. In studio photography, when photographing a still life subject, the resulting photograph is exactly as viewed through the view finder of the camera. However, when photographing a moving subject, for example, to make a portrait, the resulting picture image on the film cannot be confirmed at photographing by looking through the viewfinder. Therefore, a plurality of photographs with different shooting angels and poses have to be made and, after development, a suitable one must be selected from them, which can then be enlarged.
As described above, in making a portrait using a large-size camera, for example, when a client goes to a studio to make a photograph, the photographic images cannot be confirmed a the time of photographing. A plurality of photographs have to be prepared and the one to be enlarged is selected by the client of a later date. The selected on is then enlarged. Therefore, the client must go the studio several times, requiring substantial labor, time and unconvenience.
If, in making a portrait using a large-size camera, an instant camera is set up at the same time, the photograph to be taken can be seen immediately. Since, however, in the studio the large-size camera uses a strobo device which emits light in synchronism with the shutter release of the large-size camera, the instant camera cannot operate synchronism with the strobo device, and an instant photograph with the same timing as the large-size camera cannot be taken.
Further, there has recently been commercialized an ES camera, in which the image is electrically photographed and recorded on a magnetic recording medium, which can be instantly reproduced by a reproduction device. However, if the ES camera is set up with the large-size camera, it cannot be operated synchronously with the light emission of the strobo device of the large-size camera, as in the case of the instant camera.
With a view to obviate all of the above-described prior art defects, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a camera control device which allows photographing operation of a master camera and an ES camera at the same timing synchronously with the strobo light emission of a strobo device.